Las razones del tío Frank
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Una entrevista telefónica breve con el tío de Jim Kirk, el hermano menor de su madre, Wynona; Frank Davis. No todas las veces, los biógrafos (e incluyo a los fanfickers entre ellos) tienen razón. Se necesita vivir en carne propia la situación y desdichadamente, Frank nunca tuvo cultura ni tacto para probar su caso. Ni a Jim le importó explicarlo -con justa razón...- Spirk de facto.


**Las razones de Frank**

A ver, señorita, vamos dejando claras las cosas. Voy a tomarle la llamada nada más porque ya es hora de que alguien me haga caso. Nadie escucha mis razones y todos los autores de biografías creen que tienen derecho a reinventarme. Me pintan como a un sucio campesino ignorante, incapaz de cuidar de dos niños, alcohólico y en el peor de los casos, hasta un loco pedófilo. ¡Nada más me faltaba! No sólo cuidaba yo de los dos chamacos. Tenía que hacerme cargo de la propiedad de mi hermana y créanme, esa cantidad de hectáreas era mucha para un hombre solo, cuidando de dos chiquillos, así tuviera mis robots de cosechar y los drones de vigilancia.

Todo lo que yo quería era que se formaran como hombres de bien. Sam huyó desde antes y no lo juzgo. ¿Por qué nadie se fija en que su madre se murió la mitad, cuando murió George? Los niños no eran cosa de ella; nunca lo fueron. Cuando Wy me regaló el Corvette, éste estaba hecho una desgracia, una ruina abandonada en el garaje, desde la muerte de George. Fui yo quien lo reparé, quien lo repinté y lo dejé listo para vender como antigüedad. Y fue Jim quien decidió que no, yo no iba a quedarme con el auto de su papi…cuando San George estaba muerto y su propia madre me había entregado las llaves.

Es que nadie se fija en la verdad. Cuando ellos se conocieron (Wynona y George), Wy ya era una mecánica brillante y su salto a la Flota lo esperábamos todos. Hay gente de mala fe quien dice que George fue el boleto de comida de mi hermana y eso, no puede ser más falso.

Pregunten en la Academia de la Flota, nada más pregunten quien fue la Instructora de Mecánica Warp del Comandante Scott (si, el jefe de Ingeniería de la Enterprise, la mismísima nave de Jim): pregunten quien fue la única que apoyó al borrachín escocés cuando éste comenzó con sus ideas de transportación warp y trans-warp.

Mi hermana tenía su propio valor.

Pero hay que reconocer que, así como se las entendía de bien con las máquinas, así de mal la llevaba con sus propios hijos. No se trataba de que no cuidara de ellos, no. Es que nunca los trató como a hijos. Comenzó a beber con Sam cuando éste tenía apenas diez años y se peleaba con Jim desde que era pequeño, como si hubieran sido iguales y no madre e hijo. La idea de tener familia y asentarse nunca fue de ella. Era de George; yo no sé qué carajos esperaba ese muchacho, habiéndola conocido en el Astillero de la Flota,(en la época en la que estaban armando la Farragut) metida en un overol y cubierta de grasa hasta las orejas. Nope, lo suyo no era tener familia y no la culpo ni puedo juzgarla por la forma en cómo trató a los chicos.

Después de Tarsus IV, (y eso fue idea de Wy también, a ver si así los chicos se distraían de su ausencia) las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales y nadie pregunta quien lidió con los problemas de Jim con la comida…no, todos creen que yo era un avaro loco que lo racionaba inhumanamente y lo castigaba por tener hambre. Yo creo que nunca han visto a un chiquillo comerse la avena cruda de los caballos, a puñados, con la verdadera desesperación que da el hambre a muerte… para vomitarla después. Era horrendo; yo no sabía qué hacer.

O las noches llenas de gritos y pesadillas y el chico no despertaba. Y no podía consolarlo. Era para ponerle a uno los nervios de punta, se los juro.

El montón de psicólogos me dijeron 'raciónale la comida o nunca va a recuperarse' y eso fue lo que hice. Pero todos me figuran como alguien cruel, incapaz de hacerse cargo de los dos.

Sam nunca quiso quedarse ahí, desde que murió George y menos después de Tarsus IV. Aprovechó que su madre ya no estaba, para poder largarse y construyó su fuga con cuidado; ganaba un poco de dinero aquí y otro poco allá, desde podando pasto hasta reprogramando robots jardineros. Y es que él era más parecido a su papá, mentalmente. Así como Jim se parecía más a él, físicamente.

Dicen que bebo y me acusan de ser un alcohólico. ¡Por Dios! ¿A poco un par de cervezas al final del día son beber? ¿Acaso no lo hace todo el mundo?

Dicen que fui excepcionalmente violento con Jim. Ya me hubiera gustado ver cómo se las apañaban con un mocoso con el nivel mental de un genio, buscándole cómo hacerte enfurecer, desde todos los puntos de vista, siempre haciéndote quedar como un pendejo.

Simplemente no había castigo ni disciplina ni nada que le hiciera efecto. Wynona hizo que lo adelantaran en la escuela y eso sólo lo metió en más líos, con chicos más grandes que él.

A que nadie habla de las veces en que tuve que responder por él, en la Dirección de la escuela o más adelante, cuando tuve que pagar las fianzas para sacarlo de la cárcel, cierto?

Y todo esto, sin que Wy se enterara o se hiciera cargo.

Eso sí, cuando Jim voló el Corvette en el abismo de arena, de inmediato se reportó a la Tierra y yo quedé como responsable del brazo roto de Jim, porque el chico estaba bajo mi cuidado.

Las dos críticas más despreciables que he visto, es que soy un maldito pedófilo y abusé de él. Carajo, soy un granjero, no un monstruo pervertido ¿Acaso creen que no tengo dignidad ni respeto por mi mismo? ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerle daño así a un niño que ya de por sí, estaba fregado desde su nacimiento? No estoy loco ni soy un enfermo y a la gente que dice esas cosas, habría que hacerle ver lo dura que es la vida para un granjero; ya parece que uno va a tener tiempo para las malas intenciones.

Nos dicen que tenemos el cerebro relleno de maíz, pero Riverside es y sigue siendo, junto con otros pueblos pequeños, uno de esos lugares donde la comida aun es verdadera y no construida con replicadores. Y eso, cuesta trabajo, trabajo verdadero. Yo aprendí de mi viejo y de mis hermanos… pero eso no significa que sea un burro tonto, un borracho perdido y una mala persona a la que le gusta maltratar niños. Por dios, de veras.

También dicen que soy un homofóbico y un mocho. No me hagan reír; pregúntenle a Wy por nuestro hermano, Howie y su esposo. Ellos son vecinos de la granja de Wynona y fueron novios desde que yo tengo memoria –o sea, desde el kínder- y eso jamás me impidió ayudarles a cosechar en sus hectáreas de terreno ni tampoco, apadrinar a su hija.

Así que venir y decirme que yo odiaba a Jim por ser gay y por haberse casado con el comandante Vulcano ¡No me hagan reír! A mí se me daba un carajo con quien se casara el muchacho, fuera alien o terrano y no me afectó ni tampoco tenía por qué juzgarlo. Cada quien sabe lo que hace con su propia vida y Jim estaba muy perseguido por fantasmas desde niño –comenzando por el fantasma de su padre.

Si él encontró paz en algún lado ¿Pues quien era yo para decir nada?

No, nada de eso es verdad, pero a los periodistas les gusta inventar, dizque para embellecer la historia.

La verdad es pura y simple; yo era un granjero y Jim no estaba destinado para esto. Y traté de que él fuera un buen granjero y fue como tratar de hacer queso de buena calidad, con la leche del replicador; simplemente no iba a suceder.

No estaba hecho al trabajo rutinario de reparar los robots o reprogramarlos; para él, eso era pan comido desde que tenía ocho años. No estaba hecho a cuidar de la granja y los animales, a checar campo y cosechas y lo más cercano que estuvo de ser feliz algún día, fue cuando le ordenaba sembrar nubes, para que tuviéramos suficiente lluvia. Se trepaba en alguno de los drones; eso, lo alejaba de la tierra y lo dejaba meterse en sus propias ensoñaciones.

Y un granjero debe tener los pies en la tierra.

¿Que lo crié a golpes? Carajo, lo crié como me criaron a mi; con restricciones y con disciplina estricta. Como dios me dio a entender, porque yo no tenía planeado siquiera casarme y de un día para otro, mi hermana me los arrojó en el regazo y salió huyendo de un pasado del que no quería volver a saber.

No la culpo, ya se los dije. Ella amaba a Georgie y creo que se sintió traicionada por su muerte, porque él hubiera preferido salvar a todos y no volver con ella. Ella no quería al héroe, sino a su marido. Era como si a los chicos les hubiera tocado también su ración de rencor, por la pérdida de un padre de la que ellos no tenían la culpa. Nadie tuvo la culpa –bueno, los romulanos la tenían- pero Wynona no buscaba quien se la debía sino quien se la pagara, y acabamos por pagarla todos.

Wy causó una situación en la que nadie estaba a gusto. Los chicos no me conocían ni me querían y yo, no era más que el hermano menor, al que todos daban órdenes.

No justifico si hice bien o mal. Hice lo que pude.

Pero no soy un monstruo

Y, si Jim nunca regresa a Riverside, la verdad, le doy la razón. Él ni siquiera nació aquí.

Nació entre las estrellas y su campo a cosechar, es de estrellas ¿A qué carajo vino su madre a encerrarlo en una granja? Tsk…

Es de plano incomprensible. Y miren que ella es más inteligente que yo, eh?

Yo no espero gratitud de parte de los Kirk; los Davis de Riverside – Trip, Howie, el viejo James y mi otra hermana, Sara Lee- nunca estuvieron muy cerca de Wynona o de los chiquillos. Y George ni siquiera era de Riverside; llegó desde SanFran junto con la hornada de cadetes que venían a entrenar en el astillero de la Flota.

Pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Yo no puedo decir mas que la verdad; ni soy tan importante en la vida de Jim ni dejé tantas marcas en él como algunos escritores y periodistas dicen. Algunos hasta dicen que fui el segundo esposo de Wy! ¡Válgame santo Cristo! ¡Ni siquiera se molestan en averiguar que soy su hermano menor!

Nope. Yo en mis campos de maíz y en Riverside, y Jim, en su nave entre las estrellas y cada quien en lo suyo.

A fin de cuentas, uno no elige los padres que tiene y a Jim Kirk le pudo haber ido peor. Por ejemplo, imagínense que yo fuera de veras el monstruo que todos pintan; no creo que el chico hubiera sido capaz ya no de levantar cabeza, sino de siquiera manejar la granja.

Sólo espero que usted, señorita, si diga lo cierto. Yo no espero más.

Que tenga una buena tarde.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Detalles importantes del fic; existen repeticiones y errores gramaticales. Son adrede; Frank no es una persona culta y por lo tanto, habla como le sale. Tanto en inglés como en español, he visto repetidamente que Frank Davis, el tío de Jim, era una persona cruel y malvada. La verdad, creo que Jim habría podido sobrevivir a Tarsus IV... pero no a un número repetido infinitamente de tragedias. No pienso que Frank haya sido un monstruo...así como estoy segura de que no era la figura paterna que Jim necesitaba. Para nadie debe haber sido sencillo apechugar con las decisiones de Wynona Davis -aka Kirk- y creo que ella fue una mala madre...por la simple razon de que no sabía como ser una. El hecho de ser mujer no te califica de inmediato para serlo y algunos pierden eso de vista. Fic dedicado a mis papas -ellos tampoco supieron que hacer conmigo- y a mi adorada hija._

_Namasté y gracias por leerme._

_PD. El único pago que recibe un fanficker, son las reviews. De acuerdo a mis gráficos de tráfico, 35 personas han leído éste fic. Y sólo hay una review. No sé qué pensar de ello, ni tampoco, qué es lo que significa. Pero me empuja a creer que debería regresar al trabajo formal; al parecer, el fanfiction ha dejado de ser lo que era; una fuente de diversión y comunicación espejo entre autor y lector. Una pena._


End file.
